Emperor Eyes
by aiharacchi
Summary: Suatu hal yang baru akan selalu menimbukan pertanyaan dan teori - teori atau jawaban yang terkadang diluar nalar manusia. Yah, hal itu berlaku ketika Kiseki no Sedai melihat mata baru Akashi Seijuurou... /Happy reading minna-san


**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**~Emperor Eyes~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata keemasan menyala itu menatap tajam mereka. Seolah pemilik mata keemasan itu adalah yang paling berkuasa. Dengan gunting merah ditangannya, pemilik mata itu menyunggingkan seringai mematikan.

Dia Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik Emperor Eyes.

Kagami memandang horor mantan kapten Teikou itu. Dia dibuat merinding karena perbuatan Akashi. Pertama, pipinya terluka karena gunting sialan itu. Kedua, poni merah Akashi dengan mudahnya digunting Akashi. Apa dia tidak tahu? Memanjangkan poni itu sangat membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Ketiga, mata keemasan Akashi yang dinamakan Emperor Eyes oleh Kiseki no Sedai.

Suasananya mencekam. Akashi memainkan gunting ditangannya sembari memandang Kuroko rendah. Ahh, sudah berapa lama ia ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai begitu tercengang. Rasanya Akashi ingin memeluknya dan membawanya ke Rakuzan. Tentu saja, Akashi tidak akan membiarkan siapun menyentuh Kuroko.

Dengan Emperor Eyes, Akashi akan mengalahkan Seirin dan memiliki Tetsuya untuk selamanya.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko tidak percaya, mata itu... benar - benar berbeda dengan mata Akashi yang Kuroko kenal.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Akashi memandang Tetsuya sengit, menyatakan perang terhadap Seirin.

Dengan muka datar dan polos, Tetsuya membalas, "Akashi-kun... beli softlens dimana?"

Krik.

Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami dan Furihata cengo.

"Kok beli softlens enggak bilang - bilang. Terus kenapa kamu melarangku pakai softlens. Tapi kamu pakai softlens."

"Kuro-chin, Akashi tidak pakai softlens." Si raksasa ungu melanjutkan memakan snacknya. "Aka-chin kebanyakan makan eskrim Magnum Gold, jadi matanya berubah."

ITU LEBIH TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

Mentang - mentang Magnum Gold itu berwarna emas, bukan berarti penyebab mata Akashi berubah. Apalagi Akashi makan Magnum Gold sekali. Makanan itu tidak menyebabkan perubahan warna.

Alasan Murasakibara yang tidak elit dan masuk akal berakhir lemparan gunting sakti Akashi.

"Dasar bodoh," Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Sejak awal mata Akashi itu berwarna emas. Karena semasa SMP Akashi sering kelilipan, jadi matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sayangnya mata yang sebelah belum sembuh."

Memang Akashi kelilipan apa sih sampai matanya (yang kata Midorima) berubah warna merah?!

Lagi - lagi alasan Midorima membuatnya merasakan gunting sakti.

"Cih, waktu itu Akashi suka melihat majalah porno, membuat matanya berubah menjadi warna merah. Karena Akashi sudah tobat, matanya perlahan kembali menjadi normal―mata keemasan."

Tanpa ba bi bu, Akashi langsung menyodok Aomine dengan gunting sakti.

Plis deh, jangan samakan otak jenius Akashi dengan otak mesum Aomine.

Namun tiba - tiba Kise memukul Akashi dengan majalahnya. Kiseki no Sedai memandang horor Kise. Apakah pemuda pirang yang kelewatan ganteng dan seksi cuma agak enggak waras tapi tetap lucu itu tidak sadar atas perbuatannya itu?!

"Kembalikan Akashicchi!" Kise memukul Akashi layaknya memukul kecoak.

MANA GUNTING?! AKASHI INGIN MENGAJAR BOCAH KUNING INI!

"Woy, Kise! Tenang!" Aomine berusaha menghentikan Kise yang makin menjadi dan juga mencegah kemungkinan hal yang buruk.

Akashi yang rambutnya sudah berantakan karena perlakuan Kise, memandang Kise dengan tatapan tajam yang super mematikan. "Apa maksud dengan ini Ryouta?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

E―eh?

"Aku pernah nonton Anime. Aku melihat seorang tokoh antagonis berambut nanas mengendalikan orang - orang―dan mata orang yang dikendalikannya berubah menjadi merah. Bisa jadi ada orang jahat mengendalikan Akashi dan mengubah Akashi menjadi iblis!"

Tanpa pandang bulu, Akashi menerjang Kise dengan gunting saktinya. Tapi semuanya tahu, walau gunting sakti tetap saja Kise pasti akan error lagi. Biasa... salah gaul~

Lagipula mana ada orang berani mengendalikan Akashi. Yang ada ujung - ujungnya jadi persuruh Akashi yang kerja rodi dengan menerapkan sistem romusha.

"Jadi, bagaimana mendapatkan mata itu, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi dingin. Akashi suka wajah itu. Rasanya Akashi ingin mengabadikannya dan menjadikan salah satu koleksinya berharga.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai. "Dengan mata ini, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua dengan mudah. Aku juga bisa menghancurkan Seirin seperti Meikou."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tidak percaya ini. Akashi―orang yang ia cintai... berubah. Ini bukan Akashi yang ia kenal. Akashi itu...

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi semakin senang melihat air mata Kuroko mulai berjatuhan. "Ahh.. tak kusangka, kau be―"

PLAAAKKK!

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Akashi.

Hening.

Kuroko... menampar Akashi.

Menampar Akashi.

Akashi cengo.

"Akashi-kun," cairan bening sudah membasahi Kuroko. "Aku benci Akashi seperti ini! Hanya karena ingin mengalahkan Seirin bukan berarti mengubah matamu yang indah! Aku jauh lebih suka Akashi dengan mata merah yang indah! Aku benci Akashi!"

"Tetsuya, tunggu!" Akashi berusaha menggapai tangan Kuroko, namun langsung ditepis begitu saja.

"AKU MEMBENCI AKASHI-KUN!"

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko lari dari mereka dengan air mata perpisahan. Kagami dan Furihata berlari mengikuti Kuroko. Akashi memandang hal ini tidak percaya... Kuroko membenci Akashi?

Mem-ben-ci?

Apakah itu artinya Akashi ditolak.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara yang daritadi asyik menikmati snacknya, menepuk pundak Akashi.

Namun Akashi tidak menjawabnya.

"Aka-chin?"

Akashi terus mematung.

Kiseki no Sedai menghela nafas bersamaan. Akashi itu manusia. Wajar hal ini terjadi.

Pasti Akashi lagi sakit hati mendengar penolakan dari Kuroko.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**[Omake ada dipaling bawah]**

Hola! Aiharacchi disini, ssu X3

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis fanfic. Hal ini dikarenakan kelas 9 sudah harus menghadapi TO dan beberapa ujian dan tugas yang memakan waktu amat sangat banyak.

Karena itu, aku akan Hiatus dari **1 Maret sampai 15 Mei **dan sebelum hiatus aku ingin memaksimalkan mungkin untuk bisa menulis fanfic―walau itu pasti susah. Karena itu, mohon dukungannya.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti mata Akashi berubah pas kapan. Karena itu pas pertemuan Kisedai dan Kagami, Furihata, kuanggap disitulah perubahan mata Akashi.

Aku mohon do'a dan dukungannya untuk menghadapi UN :D

Salam Hangat,

Aihara

...

**Omake**

"Jadi begitu Tetsuya... Bisakah kau maafkan aku?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Lima belas menit ia mendengarkan alasan mata Akashi berubah. Tentu saja bukan dari alasan absrud yang berasal di pemikiran error Kiseki no Sedai.

"Lalu apakah matamu bisa berubah?" tanya Kuroko sembari menghapus air matanya.

Akashi terdiam. Rasanya air matanya mau keluar begitu mendengar pertanyaan logis Kuroko. Setelah mengetahui ternyata Kuroko lebih menyukai mata merahnya yang dulu, membuat Akashi pundung.

"Tidak bisa Kuroko," Akashi menundukan kepalanya. "Mataku sudah terlanjur di upgrade dan kata servis mata, tidak bisa di downgrade!"

"Memang matamu itu hp?!"


End file.
